Happiness
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Gadis kecil itu berjalan gontai menuju Fairy Tail, dengan satu tekad dan tujuan; bertemu sang ayah. Mind to RnR?


First fic in this fandom. Yoroshiku~. m(_ _)m

* * *

><p><em>"It doesn't matter if I don't become an S-Class Mage anymore and it doesn't matter if I can't tell my father how I feel. I don't care about any of that. I just want to protect my friend<em>_s." _(—Cana Alberona)

* * *

><p>Gildarts masih ingat wajah itu, wajah Cornelia yang begitu hangat dan selalu menyambutnya dengan cinta. Gildarts pun masih ingat, wajah sedih Cornelia saat ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk memuaskan hasratnya akan petualangan hidup. Benar, tak ada yang Gildarts lupakan, semua tentang Cornelia.<p>

Tak ada, kecuali hal yang tidak dikatakan oleh Cornelia.

**.**

**.**

**Happiness**  
><strong>[Ketika kau tahu aku anakmu]<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima<strong>  
><strong>Rated : T<strong>  
><strong>Genre : FamilyFriendship**  
><strong>Pairing(s) : slight GrayCana<strong>  
><strong>WARNING : typo(s), OOC, AR<strong>  
><strong>Summary : Gadis kecil itu berjalan gontai menuju Fairy Tail, dengan satu tekad dan tujuan; bertemu sang ayah.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Cana Alberona tidak pernah menyangka kalau sang ibu akan meninggalkannya begitu cepat. Di usianya yang masih sangat kecil, Cornelia hanya bisa menitipkan pesan pada gadis kecilnya untuk mencari pria bernama Gildarts Clive yang merupakan ayahnya. Cana bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan sang ayah, sekalipun, bahkan melihat wajahnya dalam sebuah foto pun belum.

Dan di usianya yang masih sangat kecil, Cana berpamitan di makam ibunya untuk berangkat pergi ke guild penyihir Fairy Tail untuk menemukan sang ayah dengan ditemani seekor anjing kecil kesayangannya.

"Ibu, apa kabar? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja di surga," Cana meletakkan setangkai bunga lily di makam sang ibu, "aku akan pergi, mencari Ayah. Kuharap tidak sulit untuk menemukannya."

Cana menggigit bibirnya, mencoba menahan tangisnya yang akan pecah, matanya berkaca-kaca dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Aku berjanji ini terakhir kalinya aku menangis," Cana menyeka air matanya, "dan aku akan menjadi penyihir hebat, Bu."

Anjing kecil kesayangan Cana menjilat-jilat kaki Cana, mencoba menghibur sang majikan. Sedikit, Cana bisa tersenyum, walau tipis, walau kesepian masih menggerayangi hatinya, walau ketakutan terus menghantui dirinya.

"Kalau begitu aku, pergi, Bu. Aku akan menjadi penyihir Fairy Tail, seperti Ayah."

Cana menjinjing tas ransel kecilnya, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan makam sang ibu. Gadis kecil itu berjalan gontai menuju Fairy Tail, dengan satu tekad dan tujuan; bertemu sang ayah.

Begitulah sampai akhirnya Cana tiba di Magnolia, kota tempat guild Fairy Tail berada. Jalanan begitu sepi sore itu, dan rasanya aneh sekali karena kota sepertinya di susun sedemikian rupa sehingga membentuk jalanan yang hanya mengarah ke Fairy Tail. Cana beberapa kali menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, sepertinya memang penglihatannya tidak salah. Apa akan ada festival di sini?

Tap tap tap.

Suara langkah seseorang. Sepertinya seorang laki-laki, didengar dari hentakannya yang begitu mantap. Cana kembali menatap ke depan, dan benar, ada seorang laki-laki berambut oranye tua berjalan ke arahnya.

Laki-laki itu terlihat sangat gagah dan begitu hebat dari penampilannya. Apakah ia penyihir Fairy Tail? Atau... apakah semua penyihir Fairy Tail sama hebatnya dengan pria yang berada beberapa langkah di hadapannya kini? Cana semakin penasaran.

Lalu akhirnya mereka berpapasan, gadis kecil dan laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu hanya menoleh pada gadis kecil yang berada di depannya sesaat, dan gadis kecil itu mendongak untuk menatap wajahnya, kemudian berlalu dan melanjutkan berjalan. Sesaat, Cana merasakan ada yang berbeda saat ia menatap laki-laki itu, seolah mereka sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya, meskipun ini adalah kali pertama mereka bertemu. Benar, ia terlihat begitu keren dan hebat. Cana berharap ayahnya terlihat sehebat laki-laki itu, dan gadis kecil itu pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Tak perlu memakan waktu lama, Cana Alberona tiba di Fairy Tail, guild penyihir terhebat di Fiore. Ia menunduk malu-malu ketika master guild itu dengan hangat menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang, nak, siapa namamu?"

"Ca-Cana. Cana Alberona."

"Cana Alberona. Kau mau bergabung dengan Fairy Tail?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Cana dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Aku bisa menggunakan sihir dengan menggunakan kartu," jelasnya.

Makarov tersenyum. "Selamat datang di Fairy Tail, Cana. Kau diterima."

Dan senyum Cana merekah. Ya, ia tidak jauh dari ayahnya, pasti sebentar lagi mereka akan bisa bersama, dan Cana tidak akan sendirian lagi.

* * *

><p>Satu tahun... dua tahun... tiga tahun...<p>

Bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk Cana berada di dalam Fairy Tail. Kini Fairy Tail tidak sesepi dulu, saat pertama ia bergabung dan hanya sedikit—bahkan tidak ada—penyihir yang seusia dengannya. Namun sekarang ada Gray, Erza, Mirajane, Elfman, Lissana, Natsu, dan banyak lagi. Bermacam-macam teman, bermacam-macam sihir, dan kini Cana tahu, Gildarts Clive, sang ayah, adalah penyihir hebat yang ditemuinya pertama kali saat ia akan menuju ke guild Fairy Tail.

Seandainya saja Cana punya kesempatan untuk dapat bicara pada sang ayah bahwa ia adalah anak dari Cornelia, ibunya. Sebentar saja. Namun gadis kecil itu terlalu takut—takut kalau Gildarts tidak akan menerimanya, takut kalau Gildarts akan memandangnya rendah karena ia jauh lebih lemah, takut kalau Gildarts tidak suka memiliki anak perempuan. Berbagai macam ketakutan menghantui pikiran Cana dan membuatnya berkali-kali mengurungkan niat untuk berkata pada sang ayah bahwa ia adalah anaknya.

Hingga enam tahun berada di dalam guild Fairy Tail, Cana masih menyimpan rapat-rapat rahasia bahwa Gildarts adalah ayahnya. Sesekali memikirkan hal itu dan melihat Gildarts yang baru pulang dari misi membuat Cana merasa sedih dan kesepian. Bagaimana? Apa yang harus ia katakan?

"Hoi, Natsu! Kau mau main lempar tangkap bola denganku tidak?"

"Gildarts! Kau sudah pulang dari misi? Tentu saja aku mau!" jawab Natsu cepat.

Cana dengan cepat menoleh. Ah, Gildarts baru pulang dari misi lainnya dan ia menghabiskan waktu dengan Natsu lagi. Sebenarnya Cana ingin sekali dapat bermain dengan Gildarts juga, seperti Natsu dan Lissana, tapi Cana tidak tahu apa dirinya mampu menatap wajah sang ayah dalam waktu lama tanpa keinginan bahwa ia ingin mengatakan semuanya pada Gildarts.

"Baiklah, izinkan aku minum sebentar. Nanti kita bermain di tempat biasa."

"Apa aku boleh ikut?" tanya Happy, lalu memunculkan sayapnya dan terbang rendah.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?" Gildarts tertawa, lalu menempatkan diri di samping Cana yang tengah menopang dagu di atas meja bar.

Penyihir kelas s itu hanya menatap sekilas kepada penyihir cilik di sampingnya, kemudian ia menuang bir ke dalam segelas mug besar. Cana tak bergeming.

"Kau punya masalah, Cana?"

"Huh? Eh, ah, kau bertanya padaku, Gildarts?"

"Memangnya ada orang lain di sini yang bernama Cana?"

"T-tidak, maksudku..." Cana menunduk, "...maaf, aku tak mendengarmu tadi."

"Tentu saja," Gildarts meneguk birnya, yang langsung habis dalam satu tegukan, "fwaaah~! Kau sibuk dengan pikiranmu."

"Hmm..." wajah Cana kembali berubah murung.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan? Aku tidak keberatan untuk mendengarnya," Gildarts sibuk menuang bir lagi.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa," Cana turun dari kursinya, kemudian melangkah keluar dari guild.

Gray yang sedang senggang dan duduk di sudut ruangan penasaran dan mengikuti gadis kecil itu. Cana berjalan menuju ke pinggir kota Magnolia, kemudian berhenti di pinggir sungai tempat Natsu, Happy, dan Lissana biasa memancing.

Gads kecil itu kemudian duduk dan memeluk lututnya, wajahnya tampak murung. Alih-alih kembali ke guild, Gray memutuskan untuk menghampiri Cana dan menemani teman baiknya itu.

"Ada apa, Cana?"

"Gray? Untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Menurutmu? Apa aku akan membiarkan saja melihat kau murung?"

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."

"Tapi dulu kau mengkhawatirkanku waktu aku terus-terusan murung karena Ul."

"Hmm..." Cana mengeratkan pelukan pada kedua lututnya, "...hei, Gray, jika kau tahu dimana orang tua kandungmu dan dekat dengan mereka, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Orang tuaku sudah..."

"Aku tahu, itu kan seandainya."

"Tentu saja aku akan berkata pada mereka bahwa aku anaknya!" jawab Gray mantap.

"Begitu? Apa kau tidak takut mereka tidak menerimamu?"

"Tidak. Kenapa harus takut?"

"Misalnya karena orang tuamu itu orang yang sangat hebat..."

"Hmm... mungkin aku akan mengatakannya, tidak perduli mereka akan menerimaku atau tidak."

"Kau tidak sakit hati?"

"Entahlah," Gray mengangkat bahu, "apa itu yang membuatmu murung? Kau sudah menemukan ayahmu?"

"E-eh?" Cana mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh pada Gray yang menatapnya penasaran. Gadis kecil itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggeleng. "Belum."

"Oh."

Cana tersenyum tipis. Apakah ia harus melakukan apa yang Gray katakan? Apakah ia harus bilang pada Gildarts dan menerima apapun konsekuensinya? Tapi gadis kecil itu masih belum siap untuk menerima kenyataan terburuk jika nanti Gildarts tak menerimanya.

"Hhh... seandainya aku seberanimu, Gray," Cana bergumam tidak jelas.

"Kalau kau takut ayahmu tidak akan menerimamu, cobalah jadi kuat!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Jadilah penyihir kelas s, Cana, kan kau kelihatan hebat. Siapapun pasti mau jadi ayahmu."

"Benarkah?" Cana kembali menoleh pada Gray.

Gray mengangguk mantap, lalu mengacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum lebar. "Aku sangat yakin sekali, apalagi, kau kan sudah lama di Fairy Tail."

"Kau juga."

"Tapi tidak selama kau."

"Eh?" Cana terdiam. "Kalau begitu, kita jadi kuat bersama saja, Gray, jadi penyihir kelas s bersama-sama!" ajaknya lugu.

"Iya! Tentu saja! Aku akan mengalahkan Natsu!" Gray mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju ke udara.

Cana tertawa kecil melihat semangat Gray. Benar, seharusnya itulah yang ia lakukan. Jika ia melangkah dan menjadi penyihir kelas s, maka ia akan semakin dekat dengan Gildarts dan rasanya tidak sulit untuk mengatakan bahwa ia adalah putri Gildarts.

Cana harus bisa menjadi penyihir kelas s.

* * *

><p>Dua belas tahun berlalu dan Cana masih menyimpan rapat rahasia bahwa ia adalah putri dari penyihir terkuat di Fairy Tail. Kini dirinya sudah jauh lebih dewasa ketimbang saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Gildarts. Tapi tak ada yang berbeda, bagi Cana, selama ia belum dapat berkata pada Gildarts bahwa ia adalah putrinya, maka semua belum selesai.<p>

Dalam dua belas tahun, empat kali sudah Cana gagal dalam meraih gelar penyihir kelas s, membuat harapannya pupus dan rasanya ingin menyerah. Memangnya apa bedanya bila nanti ia bilang pada Gildarts kalau ia adalah anak Gildarts, hasil pernikahan sang ayah dengan Cornelia? Tidak ada, kan? Lalu apa tujuan Cana sebenarnya berada di Fairy Tail? Tidak ada, kan? Hanya ingin menemukan sang ayah, dan semua selesai.

Tapi rasanya Cana berat meninggalkan guild itu, berat untuk melupakan pertengkaran antara Natsu dan Gray yang diinterupsi Erza, berat untuk melupakan keceriaan Mirajane, berat untuk melupakan sikap jantan Elfman, berat untuk melupakan nyanyian sumbang Gajeel, bahkan berat untuk melupakan Mystogan dan Laxus yang sudah meninggalkan guild.

Tapi... untuk apa berada lebih lama di sana?

Cana sudah mengungkapkan semuanya pada Lucy, jika ia gagal di kali kelima, maka semuanya selesai, itu adalah akhir baginya di Fairy Tail. Ia akan meninggalkan guild yang sudah membesarkannya selama dua belas tahun itu. Ia akan melupakan semuanya, kesenangan di Fairy Tail, kehangatan dan masalah yang tercipta di sana. Semuanya.

Namun lagi-lagi Cana dibuat menangis oleh tekad yang telah ia bulatkan sendiri. Setelah ujian kelas s diinterupsi oleh penyerangan Grimoire Heart dan hampir terbunuh oleh Bluenote, ternyata malah sang ayah sendiri yang menyelamatkannya dari maut. Lalu sekarang, saat ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari Fairy Tail setelah gagal menjadi penyihir kelas s, kenapa Gildarts harus bersikap seperti itu di hadapannya?

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengatakan padanya?" usul Lucy saat keduanya tengah mengobati luka di pemandian herbal.

"Kurasa itu bukan ide yang bagus."

Jujur saja saat ini Cana merasa sangat bersalah telah meninggalkan Lucy dan teman-temannya demi mewujudkan impian utamanya. Sekarang rasanya semua percuma, ia katakan atau tidak pada Gildarts, benar-benar tidak akan ada bedanya. Walau sang ayah—yang ia khawatirkan namun ternyata sehat walafiat dan masih sempat menggoda Laxus—itu menyelamatkannya.

"Kurasa kau pendam pun bukan ide yang bagus."

"Lucy..."

"Ayolah, Cana, aku tahu kau bisa. Gildarts, Natsu, dan Happy sedang memancing, tak ada salahnya kau katakan padanya sekarang. Ini waktu yang tepat."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

Lucy mengangguk mantap, Cana hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tolong... bantu aku."

Dan kini Lucy yang tersenyum melihat secercah semangat muncul di wajah Cana.

Atas dasar itulah, kini Cana berhadapan dengan sang ayah, menguatkan seluruh tekad dan memantapkan hatinya. Ia harus bisa. Tujuannya ke Fairy Tail adalah menemukan ayahnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia adalah anak dari pernikahan sang ayah dengan Cornelia.

Lucy sudah menarik Natsu dan Happy tadi, memaksa agar keduanya menurut dan pergi meninggalkan Gildarts dan Cana agar mereka bisa bicara berdua. Kini memang tinggal mereka berdua.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"G-Gildarts. Tujuanku bergabung dengan Fairy Tail adalah..." Cana menggigit bibirnya, "...untuk bertemu ayahku."

"Lalu? Kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Ya... ayahku..." Cana mengepal tangannya, mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya yang sesaat tad sirna, "...adalah kau, Gildarts.

Reaksi pertama, diam, wajah Gildarts tampak serius.

Reaksi kedua, masih diam, keringat dingin membasahi pelipis Gildarts.

Reaksi terakhir, tetap diam, dengan mulut menganga tak percaya, Gildarts menatap Cana.

"B-Ba-Bagaimana bisa? Kau anakku? Kau anak siapa? Sara, Naomi, Claire, Feena, Marie, Eliza, bukan... bukan... warna rambutnya beda! Emma, Lyla, Jean, Sydney, Michelle, Stephanie..."

"Ayah!" bentak Cana tak percaya. "Berapa banyak wanita yang bersamamu, sih?" mendapat respon seperti itu benar-benar diluar dugaan Cana.

"Oh aku tahu! Sylvia, kan? Kau seperti dia!"

"Tch! Sudahlah, lagipula aku tak berharap kau jadi keluargaku atau apa. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, itu saja," Cana berbalik kesal meninggalkan Gildarts. Respon sang ayah yang seperti itu benar-benar jauh diluar dugaannya. Kalau tahu seperti itu, sudah dari dulu Cana mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Gildarts.

Namun lengan kekar Gildarts menahan gadis berusia delapan belas tahun itu dan sang ayah merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

"Cornelia, satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai dan kunikahi. Kau pasti anak dari Cornelia kan, Cana?"

"..." Cana terdiam, tak percaya bahwa tadi Gildarts sebenarnya hanya berpura-pura, "...lepaskan aku."

"Cana..."

Cana mendorong tubuh Gildarts dan tersenyum, berharap sang ayah tidak sakit hati atas penolakan untuk sebuah pelukan hangat yang sedari dulu diinginkan oleh Cana itu. Gadis itu menghela nafas.

"Aku lega bisa mengatakan ini, seolah ada beban yang terangkat dari dadaku," ujar Cana, tidak melepaskan senyum di bibirnya, "dan aku senang bertemu denganmu... Ayah."

Melihat senyum yang tergurat di wajah Cana malah membuat hati Gildarts begitu teriris. Kenapa ia tak menyadari sejak awal? Gadis kecil yang dua belas tahun lalu berpapasan dengannya saat akan menuju Fairy Tail. Gadis kecil yang sembilan tahun lalu begitu lesu karena memikirkan masalah yang begitu berat. Seharusnya Gildarts tahu, sebenarnya gadis kecil itu memikirkan dirinya, bagaimana berkata padanya bahwa ia adalah ayahnya.

"Cana!" kini Gildarts memeluk Cana lebih erat lagi, dan Cana sepertinya takkan menolak untuk pelukan hangat itu lagi.

"..."

"Tolong... biarkan aku... memiliki kewajiban untuk menyayangimu. Tolong berikan aku hak untuk menyayangimu, sebagai anakku. Putriku."

Seandainya Cana tahu dari awal ia akan mendapat respon seperti ini dari Gildarts, ia tidak akan menunda begitu lama, dua belas tahun. Ia akan berkata secepatnya dan berkata dengan riang di depan makam sang ibu bahwa ia telah menemukan sang ayah.

Dan kini... menyesal pun terlambat.

Apa yang Cana sesali? Tidak ada. Tidak ada, kecuali, menyesal karena pernah takut untuk hidup bahagia dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Gildarts Clive, ayahnya.

**.**

**.**

**おわり**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I hate going easy, whatever the task may be.<em>" (—Gildarts Clive)

* * *

><p>#curhat: Salam kenal! Cha di sini~! Cha author fandom sebelah (Bleach) yang sedang mampir. ^^ Maaf ya kalau gaje dan baik Cana ataupun Gildarts jadi OOC di sini. *bungkuk*<p>

Nee, mind to RnR?


End file.
